FMA Questions and Dares
by Number II-The Crazed Chibi
Summary: Well it's Fullmetal alchemist questions and dares,nough said.
1. Chapter 1

FMA Questions and Dares.

Rules:

No inappropreit or yoai or the female version of yoai questions or dares.

Just to clarify Envy IS a boy.

Most characters will be included exept for extras and shou tucker(unless he is doing a really bad, hurtful, or embarressing dares).

I will also not include dares or questions if they're stupid, giberish or to horrible.

I may do some dares ( as in you might be able to dare me or ask me question)

You can send me dares in other ways than reveiws if need be.

I might include someones OC if they give me a discription.

I might add my siblings, so if I do only give my baby sister(whos 2), Flame, easy dares and questions but give my older brother(whos 16), River, really hard dares and embarrassing questions.

Al will be in human form for MOST of the story(he might be in the armor for some).

To ask my brother to high five someone is cruel and unusual punishment, so please ask hi to high five shou tucker as hard as possible(though I don't know how this is a rule).

I from now on and forever be known as either Wrath( because he and Envy are the homunculus I am most like(of course I'd be a girl Wrath)) or Dark Princess.

Please review this chapter to give me dares and questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fma Questions and Dares**

Nami: Hi peeps welcome to Fma Questions and Dares. I'm you host Nami!

Ed: Why do we have to do this?

Nami: Because then Kyoya will cut your debts by one third( OHSHC reference)

Ed: Then let's get this over with.

Nami:I'll read the first review

This one is from** GoldieFlow**

**i want to give dares to roy! roy, say "i love you" to someone you truly love, with your most serious face, hold her/his (but i think your true love cant be a boy, right?) hand, and kiss her! woohoo XD **

Nami: Roy! Go up to Riza Hawkeye and do the dare, we all know you love her!

Roy: Fine! * obviously annoyed mumbling *

takes Riza's hand and has a serious face * Riza Hawkeye, I love you so much, will you marry me * Kisses her *

Riza: Oh Roy! * blushes *

Nami: You guys didn't have to go that far * pretends to vomit *

Here is the next review

It's from **lilith-writer**

(hehehehe. *whispers to self* I is evil muuwawawawa.)

*leans on laptop* So Ed if you had seven days left to live what would you do? Would you DRINK A GALLON MILK or ADMIT YOUR SHORT or say you love Winry or Listen to Cornell Bastard for 7 days? (HUGG SHOU TUCKER TILL HE DIES *whispers when pulling out a full milk gallon and items from friends coat.*muuwawawawa!)

Nami: Cool!

Ed your answer.

Ed: I'd admit my love for Winry.

Nami: So you do love her.

Ed: No! * obviously lying * It was just the best option!

Nami: Mmhm

Who is supposed to hug Shou Tucker to death?

I got it! Let's all hug him to death!

Everyone: * hugs Tucker *

Tucker: * dies *

Nami: Now this one is from my friend whom doesn't have fanfiction:

I dare Pride (anime) to call a meeting or something and do something stupid.

Ohh! I have the perfect thing. * whispers in Pride's ear *

Pride: Do I have to!

Nami: Yes!

Pride: * calls a meeting *

I have gather you hear to do this.. * CaramellDansen plays, Pride dances *

Nami: Bwahahaha

Thanks for reading, send in your questions or dares. Bye!

FMA Cast: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**FMA Questions and Dares.**

Nami: bonjour mon nom est Nami et bienvenue aux questions FMA et ose

(meaning: Hello my name is Nami and welcome to FMA questions and dares)

Ed:What's with the French?

Nami: Je me suis ennuyé, p'tit ( Meaning: I got bored, pipsqueak)

Ed: Seriously none of us understand what you're saying.

Nami: * Throws Ed a French to English dictionary *

Ed: * Catches dictionary and looks up translations * WHO YA CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN SWIM IN A PUDDLE!

Nami: Vous (meaning: You)

Envy: Here's the first question/dare:

**RenCC123:**

**Ok i have a dare for ed!you have to give al a cat and read him a childrens book!X3**

Ed: Fine * Gives Al a cat and starts reading him a story * ...Then the cat fell down the well..

Al: Poor kitty * starts crying *

Ed: ...Then the cat jumped out of the well and lived happily ever after * shows Al the picture of the cat purring on his cushion *

Al: Wasn't that a great story Mr Fluffykins?

Al's cat: Meow

Roy: So Al, you picked up another stray?

Al: No, actually brother gave him to me.

Ed: It was a dare.

Nami: où étiez-vous Roy? ( Meaning: Where were you Roy?)

Roy: What!

Ed: * passes Roy the dictionary *

Roy: On my honeymoon with Riza.

Envy: Wait, you actually got married.

Roy: Yes.

Envy and Nami: Bwahahahaha

Nami: Pauvre Riza(meaning: Poor Riza)

Envy: Next question/dare:

**Ljbloodangel:**

**Hello FMA PEOPLE! LJ here**

Huges i dare you to sing daddy's little girl wearing a tutu

MWAH HA H AHA HAH A HAHA HA HA *COUGH*

Edaward i dare you to hmm kiss Roy(big yaoi fan ni hee)

Byes

Blood and YOU AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX XD

Nami: Okay I've decided that I'll let people make FMA characters kiss another character of the same gender.

Ed: Why aren't speaking in French anymore?

Nami: Got bored.

Hughes: * Puts on tutu and sings *

Ed: Hey aren't you dead.

Nami: He is but throw my authoress powers I brought back.

Ed: Okay...

Nami: Ohh Eddie time for your dare.

Ed: Ewwww No way.

Nami: Kyoya will double your debt if you don't.

Ed: Fine * Kisses Roy * ewww * Gags *

Roy: Ewwww * Gags *

Nami: LOL * Laughs hysterically *

Envy: Ohh the next one is again by **LJbloodangel:**

**HELLO PEOPLE AND ED THE MIDGET KYAH HA HA HA HA**

Me have more Dares kyu kyu kyu

Colonel i dare you to blow up my '**secret****' admirers i've already got a boyfriend and they keep telling mr to break up with him it's annoying**

I'M GONNA LAUGH AND LEAVE VICTOROUS NOW

NYAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA (LAUGHS FOR THREE HOURS BERFORE COUGHING VIOLENTLY)

Blood and Evil laughs XD

LJ *cough* 

Nami:Roy here are your gloves ( I stole them before so he wouldn't destroy anything and add on to his debt)

Roy: Thank you Nami * Puts on gloves and blows up LJbloodangels admirers *

Nami: * grabs Roy's gloves again *

Envy: Okay we have to more dares/questions, the first is from **the electric alchemist **

**i has a quesion for winry:how the hell do u put up wth ed? al heres a cookie and a kitten! heres a BAZOOKA! oh ed why u shrimp mc donald? chill out dude! colonel u are my fav male charecter! **

Nami: Okay Winry answer the question.

Winry: I've known Ed for a long time so I'm used to him * whispers * plus I love him.

Nami: I heard that Winry, but don't worry I won't tell.

Al: Thank you the electric alchemist, Wow I got two kittens in one day * starts munching on cookie *

Nami: What are you going to name the kitty.

Al: Whiskers.

Nami: Okay.

Riza: Thank you, I'll put this to good use * thinks about using the bazooka to make sure Roy takes out the garbage *

Nami: I don't get the last question so move on to the last question/dare thing which is from 

**Truth-Envy, is there anyone you have a crush on and who is it?**

Dare- Havoc, tell us about your most embarrassing moment.

Ahh, there's pretty calm now...I'll think up crazier ones another time! 

Envy: No.

Nami: ( I would make him say me but you probably mean from FMA)

Havoc: I don't no which to pick.

Nami: What about that one with Lust.

Havoc: Okay. I think one of the most embarressing moments for me was when I found out the girl I had been dating, Solaris, was actually Lust. The Colonel and I were searching part of I think it was under the third labortory and then Lust walked up to us said some things then She, the Colonel and I started fighting and I almost died(from brotherhood/manga)

Nami: Okay goodbye peeps, send I all you're questions and dares and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Minna-san" Said Nami. "I am here to bring you FMA questions and dares three!"

"Where were you for so long and who's that" Ed asked as he points to the girl behind Nami.

"This is my other younger sister Flora! She wouldn't let me add her to the story unless she could be co-host!" Nami replied.  
"Yes! And Nami took so long 'cause she's laaaaaaaaaaaazy!" Flora shouted.

"Quiet. You don't need to shout." Nami said to Flora while covering her ears. "Well our first question and/or dare comes from: **. **They say:

**Response to Envy: ...no...just no? ...No elaboration...okay...**

**Response to Havoc: I know that all happened, I'm talking about something else. Something you have kept hidden deep in your past. (I am determined to humiliate Havoc! And I might as well do the evil laugh, everyone else is...MWA HA HA!)**

**Riza: So, I hear you and Roy got married. how was the honeymoon? -wink wink-"**

"Umm… I don't have one" Havoc lied. Nami stuck up behind him.  
"Yes you do!" She shouted.

"AHHHHHHHH! Fine! (My friend gave me most of this idea) I was once singing Barbie Girl by Aqua on Karaoke in my room while in a cheerleading outfit and dancing like an idiot when my then girlfriend came in and saw me. She then dumped me" Havoc then proceeded to sit in the emo corner (which Nami had labelled that earlier that day).

"Riza! Your turn to answer a question" Flora said.

"The honeymoon was fine" Riza replied.

"Fine? It was awesome. We had -" Roy started to say but has cut off by a bullet flying past his head "I was only going to say that we had a five star meal every night, hehe" Roy finished. Riza said nothing but kept her hand on her gun.

"Okay! Our next dare/question is from: **Nut and Shell:**

**Hmmm, well I'd have to say my dare is to give Roy a shrink ray, and use it on Ed. Then introduce Father to the latest in computer tech. After that give Ed the shrink ray to use on Roy, then I dare Nami to face: TAXES!**"

"Here you are!" Flora said as she gave Roy a shrink ray as Nami held down Ed. Roy shot Ed with the ray but it didn't work because Ed was too short already. Ed started raging because even a shrink ray was calling him short. Nami then went and found Father then dragged him to the set. She gave him the technology and soon Father was trying to get a Facebook account.

"What is an Email address?" Father asked. Nami showed him and soon he had a Facebook account and friended practically everyone he know, even Ed, Roy, Al and Hoenheim (who had Facebook accounts due to Nami). Everyone accepted his requests for no apparent reason.

"Ed! Time to shrink Mustang!" Flora shouted as she gave Ed the shrink while Nami was holding Roy down. Ed smiled evilly and shot Roy, who shrunk until he was Ed's height. Nami, Ed and Flora then burst out laughing.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nami suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"I have to face taxes!" Nami wept. Nami grabbed the taxes and starts doing them. "I am NEVER doing taxes again"

"Our next question and/or dare thingy is from: **RenofAmestris**

**French sucks,Cajun French rocksXD**

**OK,I dare Envy to tell us about his suicide(in the manga)And for Roy to do his best line:I LOVE DOGS!**

**REN-SAN OUT!**"

"Hey! French is awesome" Nami shouted from her place on the couch.

"Manga me doesn't like pity, so he took out his philosophers stone and crushed it. It hurt for a bit before he died. I don't think there's much more to say" Envy stated.

"Honey! Can I borrow Black Hayate?" Roy asked Riza.

"No." Riza replied. Nami gave Roy a stuffed replica he could use.

"I LOVE DOGS!Dogs embody loyalty they follow their masters commands above all else!Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and they never once beg for a paycheck!Trust me Fuery they're the great servants of man! Loyal canine how we salute Thee!" Roy shouted.

"Our final question and/or dares is from" Annouced Flora "**Wanna be Alchemist**

**I've got a question for Fuery, because he's my favorite one of Roy's men. (Riza's his Woman, so she doesn't count) Fuery, why did you join the military? A cute, smart, kind guy like you could have done just about anything, so why the military? Just wondering.**

**Now for Roy. How much do you like Riza? I mean, well, LIKE her, like her. GYAAH! I saound like I'm in 3rd grade! What I mean to ask is, on a scale of 1-10 with ten being the highest. how hot do you think she'd look in a miniskirt? Don't deny, that's what you're thinking about when you aren't doing your paperwork!**

**And here's one for Winry. Where do you keep your wrench? Like, in the hospital just after Lab 5, even Al commented on how you seemed to pull it out of nowhere. It's like Amy's hammer!**

**And finally, something for Ed. Minus your platform boots and antenna, how tall were you during your first time in Leor? Cuz I'd bet five bucks you were shorter than me!**

**Yeah, that's pretty much it...**

**FMAPWNS!"  
**

"I guess I just wanted to help the country and believed the military was the best way to go about it. Though, looking back now, I think I could've made a much btter choice." Fuery said after a little bit of thinking time.

"Roy, your turn!" Nami screamed in Roy's ear.

'Was that really necersary?" Roy asked, glaring at Nami. "But, anyway, I love Riza with all my heart (Riza blushes) and I bet she would be a ten on the miniskirt scale" Riza then proceeded to shoot at Roy's head. Winry then steps up.

"I sew secret pockets into my clothes so I can secretly store my wrenches." Winry informed everyone.

Ed tryed to sneak off but Nami grabbed him. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Nami yelled at him.

"Fine." Ed replied " I'm not exactly sure how tall I was but I was probably somewhere between four-foot-nine and five-foot-two." Ed then stormed off to the second Emo Corner Nami labled.

" Well it's time to wrap up today's installment of: FMA QUESTIONS AND DARES! We hope you join us next time I upload a chapter, and remember, reviews pay for the therapy bills and the FMA cast's debt to the Ouran Host Club!" Nami wrapped up the show. 

"And also remember! Nami does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran high School Host Club." Flora said before the stage lights turned off.


End file.
